creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
DARKNESS - Die Mutter
„Mother of Mercy. Angel of death, desire. Mother of Mercy taking my last breath of fire. Mother of Mercy. Angel of pain. Mother of Mercy taking my last breath.” „Mutter der Gnade. Engel des Todes, Verlangen. Mutter der Gnade, meinen letzten Atemzug des Feuers nehmend. Mutter der Gnade. Engel des Schmerzes. Mutter der Gnade. meinen letzten Atemzug nehmend.“ (Mother of Mercy – Iron Maiden) Dieses Wesen war unberechenbar und unkontrollierbar. Dieses Ding war skrupelloser und kälter als ich. Und von einer Bosheit, die alles bisher Dagewesene übertraf. Zwei Wochen war es nun her, dass mich Miss Huxley aufsuchte und mir anbot, einen Virus für die Regierung herzustellen. Zwei Wochen seit sie mir das „Contra Medium Putrescat“ gestohlen hatte. Das würde sie mir büßen. Ich hatte sofort angefangen den Virus herzustellen. Je früher er fertig wurde, desto früher würde ich das Mittel gegen die nekrotisierende Fasziitis wieder bekommen und das Faulen meiner Haut stoppen. Und jetzt war der Virus fertig. Man hatte mir durch einen anonymen Brief mitgeteilt, wohin ich den Virus bringen sollte. Das Gebäude war ein Wolkenkratzer. Die Fenster waren alle getönt und verspiegelt, sodass man von außen nicht hinein sehen konnte. Es sah aus wie ein finsterer Turm aus Spiegeln. Irgendwie unheimlich und doch fiel er in einer großen Stadt nicht auf. Ich betrat die Eingangshalle durch die ebenfalls verspiegelten Türen, welche sich automatisch vor mir öffneten und wieder schlossen. Der Bereich des Empfangs war spartanisch eingerichtet: Nur eine Rezeption und zwei Aufzugtüren befanden sich in dem Raum, sonst nichts. Ich ging auf den Tresen zu. Hinter der kugelsicheren Scheibe saß ein bulliger Wachmann. Seine rechte Hand umschloss die Waffe in seinem Holster. Lächerlich. Aber es lag wohl im Urinstinkt der einfachen Menschen sich auf Gewalt und Stärke zu verlassen, wenn es um Sicherheit und Schutz ging. „Wer sind sie und was wollen sie hier?“, sagte er. Seine Stimme klang feindselig. Offenbar wusste er, was in diesem Gebäude geschah und das er alle unautorisierten Personen draußen halten sollte. „Sunny Corey“, erwiderte ich gelangweilt und monoton, „ich komme im Auftrag von Miss Huxley.“ Der Wachmann drückte auf einen Knopf und einer der Fahrstühle öffnete sich. Kein Zweifel: Er wusste Bescheid. „Fahren sie direkt in den 17. Stock. Miss Huxley wird sie dort in Empfang nehmen“, sagte er scharf. „Was auch immer“, entgegnete ich und betrat den Aufzug. Das Innere des Aufzuges war komplett weiß. Es schien im Vergleich zur dunklen Fassade des Gebäudes hell und fast schon rein zu sein. Ich drückte auf den Knopf und sofort schlossen sich die Türen des Aufzuges. Das letzte was ich sah war das grimmige Gesicht des Wachmannes…und ein paar rote Augen, die hinter ihm aufblitzen. Ich zuckte zusammen. Wahrscheinlich nur eine Vision oder ein Hirngespinst, aber dennoch beunruhigten sie mich. Der Fahrstuhl schoss nach oben. Ich konzentrierte mich und sammelte meine Gedanken. Die nächsten Stunden und Minuten würden meiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit und geistigen Fähigkeiten bedürfen. Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich wieder und vor mir stand Miss Cassandra Huxley. Sie lächelte falsch und kalt. „Guten Tag, Miss Correy“, begrüßte sie mich, „Wir haben bereits auf sie gewartet.“ Wortlos verließ ich den Aufzug und sah, dass hier oben drei Aufzugtüren waren. Es gab noch einen dritten Aufzug, der genau zwischen den beiden anderen lag, jedoch konnte man offensichtlich nur durch den 17. Stock diesen Aufzug benutzen. Miss Huxley öffnete den Fahrstuhl mit ihrem Ausweis und wir traten ein. Wo auch immer dieser Aufzug hinführte, es musste ein geheimer Ort sein, den nicht jeder kennen sollte. Meine Begleiterin drückte auf den einzigen Knopf und sofort fuhr der Aufzug nach unten. Es schien fast als würde er herunterfallen. Die Lichter gingen einen Augenblick aus und ich hörte ein bösartiges Lachen hinter uns. Unheilverkündend und als wäre der Lachende mit uns im Aufzug. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verlor ich meine Gelassenheit und leichte Angst kroch in mir hoch. Doch ich unterdrückte sie und konzentrierte mich wieder. So etwas durfte heute nicht noch einmal passieren. Ich sah zu Miss Huxley. Sie sah etwas verängstigt aus. Man brauchte keine besonderen Fähigkeiten, um zu wissen, dass sie krampfhaft nachdachte, was da eben passiert war. Das war ein Vorteil für mich. Angst sorgt für Fehler. Und diese würde ich ausnutzen. Die Türen des Aufzuges öffneten sich. Gleißendes Licht strahlte uns entgegen. Wir stiegen aus und ich bemerkte, dass wir in einem Labor waren. Es war ebenso weiß und rein, wie die Aufzüge. Überall standen Apparaturen, Glaskolben, Reagenzgläser, Mikroskope, Computer und andere Gerätschaften herum. „Dies“, erklärte Miss Huxley feierlich, „ist das inoffizielle Labor der Regierung. Hier haben wir die Schweinegrippe hergestellt. Sie sollte uns eigentlich einen rentablen Profit versprechen, doch die Krankenkassen übernahmen die Kosten für die Medizin und unser Plan war dahin. Hier kommen sie ins Spiel. Ihr Virus muss unheilbar sein.“ „Oh, das ist er“, unterbrach ich sie beiläufig und blickte mich im Labor um. Etwas verdutzt sagte sie: „Äh, das…ist ja…gut.“ Sie glaubte mir nicht und das konnte ich klar in ihren Gedanken lesen. „Ich versichere ihnen, der Virus wird ihren Anforderungen entsprechen“, fügte ich hinzu. Sie schreckte etwas zurück. Die Tatsache, dass ich auf ihre Gedanken geantwortet hatte, brachte sie aus dem Konzept. Ein Mann im Anzug kam auf uns zu. „Miss Corey?“, fragte er. Ich nickte. „Ich bin Simon Donovan. Leiter und Oberhaupt unserer Organisation.“ „Aha“, erwiderte ich nur und sah mich weiter um. Der Aufzug war die einzige Möglichkeit wieder hier rauszukommen. Ich hörte die Gedanken von Mr. Donovan: „So ein kleines Gör. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie an ihrer Krankheit verfault und verreckt.“ „Nun Miss Corey, wo ist der Virus?“, meldete sich Cassandra zu Wort. Ohne zu antworten öffnete ich ein kleines Fach in meinem kybernetischen Arm. In einer Halterung lag eine Ampulle. Vorsichtig nahm ich sie heraus und hielt sie ihnen vor die Augen. „Das ist der Virus“, sagte ich. Gierig starrten die beiden darauf. „Er ist unheilbar und tödlich.“ Beide wurden noch gieriger und dachten daran, wie unglaublich viel Geld sie mit den Medikamenten, die die Leute kaufen würden, um Linderung oder gar Heilung zu erlangen, verdienen würden. „Vielen Dank, Miss Corey“, sagte Mr. Donovan erfreut. Er streckte die Hand nach dem Virus aus, doch in letzter Sekunde zog ich ihn weg. „Erst meine Belohnung“, sagte ich abfällig. Mr. Donovan wurde langsam wütend. Widerwillig holte er einen Aktenkoffer hervor und öffnete ihn. Darin lagen viele Geldbündel. „Das sind 100.000 US-Dollar“, Simon holte ein Dokument aus dem Koffer, „Und dieses Schreiben macht sie komplett unangreifbar.“ „Ich will mehr!“ unterbrach ich ihn. Meine Arroganz machte ihn noch wütender. Ich wendete mich an Miss Huxley: „Miss, Sie haben da etwas das mir gehört.“ Sie erstarrte. Ich las ihre Gedanken. „Woher ich das weiß? Kommen sie, sie werden wohl kaum so dumm sein, für wie sie mich gehalten haben. Glauben sie es fällt mir nicht auf, wenn ein lebenswichtiges Medikament fehlt?“ Sie fing sich wieder und lächelte. Kalt und böse. „Wieso sollte ich ihnen das Contra Medium Putrescat geben? Wir haben Sie jetzt in unserer Hand.“ Simon Donovan zog eine Pistole und richtete sie auf Miss Huxley. Es war so einfach, diese einfältigen Menschen zu steuern. „Weil Sie sonst sterben“, erwiderte ich ebenso kalt. „Mr. Donovan“, fuhr sie ihn erschrocken an, „was machen sie da?!“ „Ich weiß es nicht! Sie zwingt mich!“, rief er panisch. „3…2…1…“ „Okay, okay“, unterbrach sie mich, „Sie haben gewonnen, Miss Corey. Hier ist ihr Mittel.“ Sie reichte mir die Spritze. Ich nahm sie und den Koffer und wandte mich zum Gehen. Simon Donovan brach zusammen. Miss Huxley stütze ihn. „Achja. Hier ist ihr Virus“, rief ich und warf die Ampulle hinter mich. Es klirrte. Simon und Cassandra schrien auf. „Sie…Sie haben uns infiziert!“ keuchte Mr. Donovan außer sich vor Wut. „Sie werden hier unten nicht mehr herauskommen! Dieses Labor wird ihr Grab, genau wie es unseres wird. Und selbst wenn sie hier drinnen nicht sterben, dann verrecken sie an ihrem eigenen Virus.“ Er lachte, im Angesicht seines Todes, wie ein Verrückter. „Wissen sie, dieser Virus ist intelligent. Und weil er einen gewissen Grad an Intelligenz besitzt ist er tödlicher, jedoch auch kontrollierbar für mich. Ich bin immun. Sie leider nicht“, erklärte ich ihm. Fassungslos starrte er mich an. Ich konnte fühlen, dass seine hassenden Augen meinen Rücken fixierten. „ABRIEGELN! SONDER-SICHERHEITS-KOMMANDO! TÖTEN SIE DIESE FRAU!“ Überall hörte man Riegel die sich vorschoben, Türen die sich schlossen und Sicherheitsvorrichtungen alles abriegeln. Einen Moment war es still. Dann hörte man Truppengetrampel. Mist! Ich saß fest. Und ich war in Schwierigkeiten. Ich lief zu einem Monitor. Auf ihm waren viele Teile des Gebäudes angezeigt. Die Sicherheitskameras zeigten, was im Gebäude geschah. Durch viele Gänge schlichen bewaffnete Einheiten mit Gasmasken. Der Wachmann vom Eingang hatte seine Waffe gezogen und stand in seinem Glaskasten. Nun gingen die Lichter im ganzen Gebäude aus. Dennoch blieben die Monitore an. Seltsam. Die Truppen schalteten ihre Lichter an den Sturmgewehren ein. Und der Wachmann… als ich auf seinen Monitor blickte, bemerkte ich ein Flackern. Trotz der Dunkelheit war es immer noch erkennbar. Ich hörte wieder dieses böse Kichern. Es war direkt neben meinem Ohr. Ich zuckte zusammen. In diesem Moment sah man Schüsse in der Glaskabine des Wachmannes aufblitzen. Was war da passiert? Ich konzentrierte mich. Etwas durchfuhr mich. Eine weitere Kreatur war in diesem Gebäude. Ein weiterer Gegner. Ich versuchte irgendwie den Aufzug in Gang zu setzen, doch nichts geschah. Ich war gefangen. „Wie komme ich hier raus!“, schrie ich Mr. Donovan an, welcher immer noch auf dem Boden kniete. Dieses Mal ließ ich ihn die Waffe gegen sich selbst richten. „Jemand muss von außen herein kommen“, keuchte er. Verdammt. Ich schaute auf die Monitore. Das erste Team war im 17. Stock. In ein paar Minuten würde es hier sehr unangenehm werden. Das letzte Team sicherte den ersten Stock. Doch was war das? Hinter ihnen tauchten rote Augen auf. Sie schwebten über ihren Köpfen. Dann entblößten sich spitze Zähne zu einem grauenhaften Lächeln. Die Truppe bemerkte die Kreatur, Schüsse lösten sich, der Monitor flackerte und ging aus. Was zur Hölle war das?! Der erste Trupp war nun im Aufzug. Da zuckten im nächsten Monitor Blitze. Und auch er ging aus. Immer schneller und schneller verschwanden nun die Bilder der Monitore. Immer lauter und immer mehr Schüsse knallten durch das Gebäude. Schreie vermischten sich mit den Geräuschen der Gewehre. Die Tür des Aufzuges öffnete sich. Ich hielt den Atem an. Doch keine Schüsse lösten sich. Nur weitere Finsternis kroch aus dem Aufzug. Ich spürte, dass das andere Wesen hier war. Das Licht ging wieder an. Doch nur gedämpft. Ich erschrak. Der Aufzug war voller Blut. Die bewaffneten Truppen lagen tot am Boden. Ein Schrei zerriss die Stille. Miss Huxley. Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihnen um. Hinter ihnen stand etwas. Eine zerrissene Robe, aus der dunkler Nebel trat. Rote, von Ringen durchzogene Augen. Ein breites, haifischartiges, böses Grinsen. Eine ekelhafte Angst kroch in mir hoch. Miss Huxley hatte das Wesen bemerkt und sich umgedreht, während Mr. Donovan noch am Boden hockte. Sie nahm Donovans Waffe vom Boden auf und richtete sie gegen das finstere Monster. „Zurück! Hau ab!“, schrie sie das Ding an. Doch es machte keine Anstalten sich zu entfernen. Es schien völlig unbeeindruckt, ja sogar belustigt, von der jungen Frau mit der Waffe. Das diabolische Grinsen der Kreatur wurde breiter und seine Augen noch wahnsinniger. „Hau ab!“, schrie Miss Huxley, während sie immer wieder schoss. Immer wieder blitzen die Kugeln auf und verschwanden dann in der Dunkelheit des Wesens. Die letzte Kugel flog genau zwischen die unheimlichen, roten Augen. Das Magazin der Pistole war leer, aber Miss Huxley hielt die Waffe immer noch hoch, als könnte sie die Frau immer noch schützen. Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion. Doch das Wesen grinste immer noch. Es regte sich nicht mehr. War es etwa tot? Das konnte nicht sein. Aus den Löchern, die die Kugeln in die Robe gerissen hatten, strömte weiter Rauch. Doch zwischen den Augen war kein Loch. Wie konnte das sein? Ich konzentrierte mich und versuchte in die Gedanken des Wesens einzudringen, aber kurz bevor ich in seinen Geist eindringen konnte, sprang mich ein aufgerissenes Maul an. Ich riss mich los. Es war zwar nur eine Vision gewesen, doch sie war unglaublich erschreckend. In diesem Moment bewegte sich auch das Wesen vor Miss Huxley wieder. Es hob die Hand und öffnete sie. Darin lag eine unbenutzte Kugel. Seine Augen fingen an sich zu drehen und sich in ihr Gesicht zu bohren. Miss Huxley schien wie hypnotisiert. Die eine Hand griff nach der Kugel, während die andere, die die Pistole hielt, schlaff an ihrer Seite baumelte. Sie lud die Pistole nach. Das Wesen hob langsam die Hand und die junge Frau bewegte ihre mit. Sie hielt sich die Waffe gegen den Kopf. Das Wesen lachte. In diesem Moment schrie die Frau auf und drückte ab. Dieses Lachen war grauenhaft. Es war stechend und brannte in meinem Kopf. Ich musste etwas tun. Ich sammelte meine gesamten Kräfte. Ich versuchte noch einmal in die Gedankenwelt dieses Dings einzudringen. Ich konzentrierte mich voll auf die Finsternis, die von diesem Wesen ausging und stieß dann mit einem Impuls aller meiner geistigen Fähigkeiten in diese hinein. Ich riss die Augen auf. Ich hatte es geschafft. Ich war im Geist dieses Wesens. Unendliche Dunkelheit umgab mich. Ich hörte ein dumpfes, böses Kichern. „Hallo…Sunny“, drang eine Stimme an mein Ohr. „Wer bist du?!“, schrie ich in die Dunkelheit hinein. Die Stimme antwortete mir: „Ich bin das was du hier siehst, die Visionen die du hattest, das Böse in dir.“ Es durchfuhr mich eiskalt. „D…Du...Du bist DARKNESS!“, stammelte ich. „Ja!“, sagte die Stimme belustigt. Mit einem Mal bemerkte ich es. Diese Finsternis. Sie war immer da gewesen und in mir. Das konnte nicht sein. Mein Vater war daran schuld, dass ich so war, nicht eine Kreatur. „Dein Vater war nichts weiter als eine Marionette, kleine Sunny“, lachte die Stimme. Sie hatte auf meine eigenen Gedanken geantwortet. Jetzt bemerkte ich erst, dass nicht ich die Kreatur gefangen hatte, sondern sie mich. „Richtig erkannt. Dies ist meine Welt.“ Nun tauchte dieses Wesen vor mir auf. In Mitten der Dunkelheit blitzten die roten Augen und das wahnsinnige Lächeln vor mir auf. Das war meine Chance. Ich konzentrierte mich noch einmal auf das Ding. Es hob seine Hand und fing an sich selbst zu würgen. Ja! Gleich würde es sich selbst töten. Doch dann hörte es plötzlich auf, wenngleich ich mich immer noch darauf konzentrierte, das Ding sich selbst töten zu lassen. „Das funktioniert nicht“, lachte das Wesen schadenfroh. „Aber schauen wir mal was du so kannst.“ Dieses Mal hob ich meinen Metallarm. Ich kämpfte dagegen an, doch er war stärker. Ich fing an mich selbst zu würgen. Ich kämpfte weiter dagegen an. Ich riss mich mental von ihm los. Das Labor tauchte vor mir auf. Und ebenso dieses Ding. Ich wusste, dass ich schnell handeln musste und fing an auf dieses Monster zu zu rennen. Ich holte mit meiner stählernen Gliedmaße aus und zielte auf den Kopf. Ich schlug zu. Doch das Wesen hielt meine Hand mit Leichtigkeit fest. Sein Lächeln wurde mit einem mal noch breiter. Dann riss es mit voller Wucht meinen Arm ab. Das Metall brach wie ein Stöckchen durch und Teile meines Arms fielen zu Boden. Ich schrie auf. Blut tropfte aus meiner Schulter und von dem abgetrennten Stück Stahl herab. „Das war noch nicht alles!“, rief es. Meine Umgebung verschwamm langsam. Wieder stand ich in der Finsternis des Geistes des Monsters. Hinter mir tauchte eine riesige Uhr auf. „Die Zeit rennt, Sunny, und dein Fleisch… fault.“ Die Zeiger der Uhr drehten sich immer schneller. Panisch blickte ich auf meinen Arm. Tatsächlich, er faulte, genau wie meine restliche Haut. Dann fiel er ab. Ich schrie erneut auf. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Ich brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, war mein Arm wieder da. Er war gar nicht verfault? „Nein“, sagte das Wesen in meinem Kopf. Immer noch hielt es meinen abgerissenen Metallarm in der Hand. Das Wesen öffnete den Mund und sprach zum ersten mal richtig mit mir: „Weißt du Sunny, damals, alles was dein Vater, Dr. Corey, getan hat war mein Werk. Er hat deine Eltern getötet und dich zu einer Waffe gemacht, weil ich ihn manipuliert habe.“ Das Wesen lachte. Und zum ersten Mal traten Tränen in meine Augen. „W…Warum?“, stammelte ich hilflos. Doch das Wesen ging nicht auf meine Frage ein. „Aber jetzt ist deine Zeit gekommen.“ „Was hast du mit mir vor?“, fragte ich weiter. Das Wesen lachte diabolisch: „Das werdet ihr bald sehen!“thumb|280px Seine klauenhaften Hände umschlossen meinen Schädel. Dann riss es meinen Geist von meinem Körper ab. Es trennte mich von meinem physischen Rest. Ein finsterer Sog, wie ein schwarzes Loch öffnete vor seinem Auge und zog meinen Geist hinein. Ich wurde in unendliche Finsternis gesaugt. Seitdem bin ich hier. Bericht aus der Zeitung: In einem Firmengebäude, in der Innenstadt, kam es gestern zu einem Massaker. 20 bewaffnete Sicherheitstruppen, ein Wachmann, eine Frau des Vorstandes, Miss Cassandra Huxley, sowie das Oberhaupt der Organisation, Simon Donovan wurden tot aufgefunden. Viele hatten schwere Verletzungen und viel Blut verloren. Des Weiteren fand man einen Arm aus Metall. Er hielt eine Tarotkarte in der Hand. thumb|left|270px|4 - Der Herrscher <<Teil II: DARKNESS - Der Narr Übersicht Teil IV: DARKNESS - Der Herrscher>> Mis4nthr0py666 (Diskussion) 18:01, 9. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang